


The Unexpected

by deerstalker221B



Series: A Collection of 221B fics [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker221B/pseuds/deerstalker221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tree at the bottom of John's back garden when he was growing up. He used to sit beneath it with his sister and imagine how his life would turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the 221B format. The prompt for this was 'Ash'. I thought about going down the route of Sherlock's extensive catalogue of Tobacco Ash, but this was easier to write.

There was a tree at the bottom of John's back garden when he was growing up. He used to sit beneath it with his sister and imagine how his life would turn out.

He sits there now, though his sister is absent. He thinks about how much has changed since he was discharged from the army, and about how different he expected his life to be when he was a child.

He never expected, for example, to become the assistant of the world's only consulting detective. Nor did he expect to fall in love with said consulting detective. He didn't expect to find himself running around London after the mad man, and he didn't expect to like it so much.

He brings Sherlock with him to the Ash tree sometimes, sits beneath it wrapped in his arms. He stares out into the garden where he grew up, nostalgia rushing through him. He points out momentous occasions that occurred within those four corners. There's the rose bush where Harry hurt her knee and John patched her up. It was next to that rose bush that John swore he would become a doctor.

And so, John can only smile when his old next door neighbour asks him how his life turned out in the end. And John can only give one answer. "Brilliantly."


End file.
